europafandomcom-20200213-history
Griechische Sprache
Die griechische Sprache ( , ) ist eine indogermanische Sprache, die einen eigenen Zweig dieser Sprachfamilie darstellt. Das in der Antike verwendete und heute noch an den Schulen gelehrte Altgriechische und das heute in Griechenland gesprochene Neugriechische sind verschiedene Sprachstufen der griechischen Sprache. Griechisch hat eine Schrifttradition von 3400 Jahren. Mit Ausnahme der chinesischen Sprache ist keine andere lebende Sprache über eine so lange Zeit schriftlich überliefert. Die abendländische Kultur wurde maßgeblich durch Sprache und Kultur des antiken Griechenland geprägt. Einige der wichtigsten literarischen Werke der Weltgeschichte, wie die homerischen Epen und die Schriften von Platon und Aristoteles oder das Neue Testament, wurden auf Griechisch verfasst. Eine Vielzahl von altgriechischen Wörtern hat als Fremdwörter Eingang in viele moderne Sprachen gefunden. Sprachverwandtschaft Die griechische Sprache gehört zur Familie der indogermanischen Sprachen. Das Griechische wird dabei als eigener Zweig dieser Sprachfamilie klassifiziert, es scheint keine näheren Verwandten besessen zu haben. Höchstens zur antiken makedonischen Sprache könnte eine nähere Verwandtschaft bestanden haben. Die Einordnung des Makedonischen ist aber aufgrund der spärlichen Überlieferung höchst unsicher, eventuell handelte es sich dabei auch um einen griechischen Dialekt. Innerhalb der indogermanischen Sprachen scheinen sich der griechische und armenische Zweig nahezustehen. Bestehende Hypothesen konnten 2003 durch Untersuchungen mit mathematischen Methoden bestätigt werden. Geschichte Ursprünge Als Mitglied der indogermanischen Sprachfamilie stammt das Griechische von der indogermanischen Ursprache ab. Man geht davon aus, dass sich die Ursprache im 3. Jahrtausend v. Chr. in die Einzelsprachen aufteilte. Die griechischen Stämme drangen wohl in mehreren Wellen um 2000 v. Chr. nach Griechenland ein. Dort trafen sie auf eine kulturell höherstehende Urbevölkerung, die man als Pelasger bezeichnet. Die Sprache der Pelasger ist unbekannt, aber es kann als Substrat im Griechischen nachgewiesen werden. Dazu gehören Lehnwörter wie , („Meer“) und , („Insel“) sowie zahlreiche Ortsnamen wie (Korinth) und (Parnass). Die pelasgische Sprache (oder Sprachen) war wohl nicht indogermanisch, über einen Zusammenhang mit der minoischen Sprache Kretas wird spekuliert. Das Griechische wurde auch durch eine unbekannte indogermanische Sprache, die eventuell dem ausgestorbenen Illyrischen nahestand, beeinflusst. Mykenische Zeit :Hauptartikel: Mykenisches Griechisch Die ältesten schriftlichen Zeugnisse der Sprache sind in Linearschrift B geschrieben. Sie erscheinen ab dem 14. Jahrhundert v. Chr. – also in mykenischer Zeit – als sehr kurze Texte auf Transportamphoren, wo sie den Inhalt bezeichnen. Längere Texte auf zahlreichen Tontäfelchen, ebenfalls rein praktischer Natur, wurden in den Archiven einiger mykenischer Paläste gefunden. Sie stammen aus dem Beginn des 12. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Nach Zerstörung der meisten bisher bekannten mykenischen Paläste im 12. Jh. ging die Linearschrift B verloren. Die Kyprische Silbenschrift auf Zypern blieb jedoch bis ins 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. in Gebrauch. Klassische Zeit :Hauptartikel: Altgriechische Sprache thumb|Anfang der Ilias Gegen Ende der „dunklen Jahrhunderte“, vermutlich um 800 v. Chr., übernahmen die Griechen das phönizische Schriftsystem und wandelten es durch die Einführung von Vokalzeichen ab. Eines der bekanntesten frühen Beispiele der neuen alphabetischen Schrift zeigt der sog. Nestor-Becher. In klassischer Zeit ist eine Vielzahl von Dialekten feststellbar, zu den wichtigsten zählen das (noch heute in den Schulen als Altgriechisch gelehrte) Attische, das Ionische, das Dorisch-Nordwestgriechische, das Äolische und das Arkadisch-Kyprische. Die am Anfang der schriftlichen Überlieferung stehenden homerischen Epen, die Ilias und die Odyssee, sind zum Beispiel in einer künstlerischen Sprachform verfasst, die Worte aus verschiedenen Dialekten benutzte, oft nach den Anforderungen des Metrums, im ganzen jedoch Ionisch mit äolischer Prägung ist. Hellenistische Zeit :Hauptartikel: Koine Die politische, wirtschaftliche und kulturelle Vormachtstellung Athens im 5. Jahrhundert v. Chr. machte den dort gesprochenen attischen Dialekt zur Grundlage einer überregionalen Gemeinsprache (Koinē, griechisch , die Gemeinsame oder Allgemeine), die durch die Eroberungen Alexanders des Großen im 4. Jahrhundert v. Chr. zur Weltsprache und lingua franca aufstieg. Auch im Römischen Reich blieb Griechisch neben Latein Amtssprache, dies auch aufgrund der kulturellen Abhängigkeit der Römer von den Griechen. In der Osthälfte des Reiches war Griechisch bereits seit dem Hellenismus die dominierende Sprache. Unter dem Einfluss fremder Sprachen und der fortbestehenden Dialekte erfolgten gegenüber dem Attischen einige Vereinfachungen in der Grammatik und dem Lautbestand. Dies führte immer wieder, insbesondere im 2. Jahrhundert, zu Bemühungen um eine „Reinigung“ der griechischen Sprache unter Rückgriff auf das klassische Attisch (Attizismus). Byzanz :Hauptartikel: Mittelgriechische Sprache Eine solche bereinigte Form des Altgriechischen wurde nach der Teilung des Römischen Reiches (395) zur Literatursprache des oströmischen Reiches. Nach dem Verlust der lateinisch sprechenden Gebiete auf der Balkanhalbinsel wurde um 630 die lateinische Amtssprache schnell aufgegeben, und Ostrom wurde endgültig von einem römischen zum byzantinischen Reich. Die Aussprache des Griechischen hatte sich zu dieser Zeit bereits stark verändert, besonders was die Vokale und Diphthonge angeht (die Unterscheidung zwischen Lang- und Kurzvokalen verschwand, und mehrere Vokale wurden als [ i ] wie in „Miete“ ausgesprochen, eine Erscheinung, die als Itazismus bezeichnet wird). Spätestens um 700 ähnelte die Aussprache sehr stark der des heutigen Griechisch, seit dem 10. Jahrhundert ist sie mit ihr praktisch identisch. Die Veränderung der Aussprache führte in der alltäglichen Sprache zu starken Vereinfachungen bei Flexionsbildung und Grammatik. Doch sind die meisten literarischen Werke der byzantinischen Zeit in einer dem Altgriechischen angenäherten Sprachform verfasst, bei der der Grad der Abweichung von der „klassischen“ Sprachform sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen kann. In Syrien und Ägypten blieb Griechisch nach der arabischen Eroberung zunächst noch für einige Jahrzehnte Amtssprache, bevor es diese Funktion ab etwa 700 an das Arabische verlor. Neuzeit :Hauptartikel: Neugriechische Sprache, Griechische Sprachfrage Die Haltung des Osmanischen Reichs zur griechischen Sprache war im Allgemeinen tolerant: Schulunterricht in griechischer Sprache war nicht verboten, auch wenn das bis heute gerne behauptet wird, und viele Griechen kamen wegen ihrer Sprachkenntnisse in den Staatsdienst. Die erste Zeitung in Konstantinopel war auf Griechisch geschrieben. Außerdem war das Griechische (vor allem die Koine) Kirchensprache. Die Benutzung der Sprache war jedem freigestellt, eine offene Repression fand nicht statt. Der Verlust des Status als Staatssprache führte aber dazu, dass das Griechische in Folge erneut einem Wandel unterworfen wurde, vor allem geprägt von der Tendenz zur Vereinfachung der klassischen, komplexen grammatischen Struktur. Nach der Gründung des modernen Staates 1829/30 wurde die sogenannte Katharévousa (griechisch καθαρεύουσα, „Reine Sprache“; die Grundlagen wurden von Korais geschaffen) offizielle Unterrichts- und Amtssprache, eine künstlich geschaffene Hochsprache, die zunächst als Mittelweg zwischen stark antikisierenden und vulgaristischen Modellen für die neue Staatssprache konzeptioniert war, sich jedoch ab den 1830er-Jahren hinsichtlich Wortschatz und Grammatik zunehmend am klassischen Attisch orientierte. Die jahrhundertelange Koexistenz (Diglossie) dieser Hochsprache und der Volkssprache (Dimotiki, griechisch δημοτική) zog große Probleme im Bildungsbereich nach sich, da Kinder in ihrer natürlichen Sprachentwicklung massiv beeinträchtigt und daran gehindert wurden, sich frei in ihrer Muttersprache auszudrücken. Nach zahlreichen legislativen Initiativen im Lauf des 20. Jahrhunderts zur Etablierung der Volkssprache und ebenso zahlreichen Rückschritten und Archaisierungstendenzen (analog zur je amtierenden Regierung) wurde erst 1976 die Volkssprache endgültig zur Sprache der staatlichen Verwaltung und der Wissenschaft – in der neugriechischen Literatur war die Entscheidung für die Volkssprache allerdings schon im 19. Jahrhundert (Lyrik) bzw. zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts (Prosa) gefallen. Viele Wörter und grammatikalische Strukturen sind aus der Katharevousa in die moderne Volkssprache übernommen worden, weswegen diese auch als Synthese aus Katharevousa und Dimotiki betrachtet wird und „Neugriechische Koine“ (νεοελληνική κοινή, Standard Modern Greek) heißt. Die orthodoxe Kirche und einige sprachpuristische Kreise halten für den schriftlichen Gebrauch weiterhin an der Katharévousa fest. Schrift Hauptartikel: Griechisches Alphabet Im Verlauf der Jahrtausende hat sich die griechische Sprache vielfach in der Aussprache geändert, die Orthographie blieb jedoch dank vielerlei Bemühungen um eine Reinhaltung der Sprache weitgehend konstant. Die in hellenistischer Zeit in die griechische Schriftsprache eingeführten Akzente (Akut, Gravis und Zirkumflex) und Symbole für Hauchlaute (Spiritus asper und Spiritus lenis) wurden noch bis vor kurzem verwendet. Durch Erlass Nr. 297 des griechischen Präsidenten vom 29. April 1982 wurden die Hauchzeichen abgeschafft und die Akzente durch ein einziges Zeichen (Tonos) ersetzt, das die betonte Silbe anzeigt. Der Tonos sieht aus wie ein Akut, ist jedoch nicht mit ihm identisch (in Unicode werden Tonos und Akut durch verschiedene Codes dargestellt). Insbesondere literarische Texte werden jedoch bis heute oft noch mit Hauchzeichen und Akzenten gedruckt – egal, ob es sich um Dimotikí oder Katharévousa handelt. Bedeutung Die griechische Sprache und Schrift hatte auf die Entwicklung Europas immensen Einfluss: Sowohl das lateinische als auch das kyrillische Alphabet wurden auf der Basis des griechischen Alphabets entwickelt. Die Rückbesinnung auf das im Westen fast vergessene Griechisch, ausgelöst unter anderem durch die Flucht vieler Byzantiner in den Westen nach dem Fall Konstantinopels 1453, war eine der Hauptquellen der Renaissance und des Humanismus (siehe auch: Philhellenismus). Noch heute werden wissenschaftliche Fachbegriffe international gerne unter Rückgriff auf griechische (und lateinische) Wörter geprägt. In der griechischen Sprache selbst werden hierfür fast nur griechische Wörter verwendet, viele lateinischstämmige Fachbegriffe, die in fast allen anderen modernen Sprachen üblich sind, lauten daher im Neugriechischen anders. Das Neue Testament wurde ursprünglich in hellenistischem Griechisch geschrieben (siehe Bibelgriechisch) und das erste Mal von Erasmus von Rotterdam gedruckt. Literatur * Geoffrey Horrocks: Greek: A History of the Language and Its Speakers. Addison Wesley Publishing Company, 1997, ISBN 0-582-30709-0. * Francisco R. Adrados: Geschichte der griechischen Sprache. Von den Anfängen bis heute (Übers. Hansbert Bertsch), A. Francke Verlag, Tübingen/Basel 2002, ISBN 3-8252-2317-5 * Hans Eideneier: Von Rhapsodie zu Rap, Gunther Narr Verlag, Tübingen 1999, ISBN 3-8233-5202-4 * Handbuch der Altertumswissenschaft 2 Weblinks *Eintrag zur (zu den) griechischen Sprache(n) in der Enzyklopädie des Europäischen Ostens Kategorie:Griechische Sprache Kategorie:Amtssprache der Europäischen Union